ilvgfandomcom-20200213-history
Toadal Drama Island Returns
On September 4th, 2013, ILVG announced Toadal Drama Island Returns and that it will be the remake of Toadal Drama Island (Animated). ILVG does not animate for this series, instead a new person known as Kyle Lazorko, has taken that position. The season ended with the 40 minute long finale on December 31st, 2015. Summary Toadal Drama Returns brings 20 mario characters to compete at a crummy camp to battle it out for one million dollars provided by the host of the show, Toad. The twenty contestants are then put onto teams and forced to compete in challenges against each other. The losing team must go to the elimination ceremony and vote a teammate out. A bunch of crazy twist will be added along the way to challenge the contestants. The last contestant standing wins the competition. The elimination methods this season are first the fling of shame. This was sold due to Toad's "budget cuts" and replaced with the Cannon of Losers. However, Toad admits to lying in episode 9 when Peach notices the Sling of Shame still in use. Ultimately Boo was crowned the winner after winning the final challenge, having survived a sudden death elimination prior with Petey and Kamek (Trooper), against Peach. Returning Contestants:'' '' '' Birdo, Boo, Bowser, Daisy, Luigi, Mario, Peach, Petey, Toadsworth, Waluigi, Wario, Wendy, and Yoshi. '''New Contestants': Carl the Shy Guy, Goombella, Kamek, Mimi, Rosalina, Starlow, and Toadette. 'Episodes' For a more indepth analysis and overview of the episodes click here. * Episode 1:' An Explosive Welcome-Part 1 ' * Episode 2:' An Explosive Welcome-Part 2' * Episode 3:[[ Where There's a Will There's a Wendy| Where There's a Will There's a Wendy]] * Episode 4: Smoulder Boulders * Episode 5:' Total Dreamy Island ' * Episode 6: Dark and Desperate * Episode 7:' Crapture the Flag' * Episode 8:' Bear Basics' * Episode 9:' The Jimmyjanga Chase ' * Epsiode 10:' Catastrophe in the Kitchen ' * Episode 11:[[ Don't Mansion It| Don't Mansion It]] * Episode 12: Island Anonymous * Episode 13: Finders Keepers * Episode 14: Super Bowser 64 * Episode 15: Just Cold Karted * Episode 16: Tragic Magic * Episode 17: ' Revenge of the Cameos' Elimination Note: Kamek was revealed to be Trooper in disguise in "Revenge of the Cameos", therefore he was never the real Kamek. Elimination Chart Notes 1: Wario was supposed to be voted off, but Toadsworth decided to quit, sparing the former. 2: The last mushroom was supposed to go to either Starlow or Toadette, but Wario quit, sparing them both. 3: Never received a mushroom due to a twist in the elimination. M: Toad merged the two teams in this episode. D: This episode featured a double elimination. Note: Kamek was revealed to be Trooper in disguise in "Revenge of the Cameos", therefore he was never the real Kamek. Characters *Made a cameo in an episode they weren't competing in **Made more than one cameo ***Made more than two cameos Cameo Characters ** = This cameo was chosen by the viewer after winning a contest. Trivia * Goombella is the only camper that hasn't made a the confessional. * Unlike the Original Toadal Drama Island, there are an equal number of males and females. Previously there were only five females and twenty-one males. * This is the first Toadal Drama season to air more than nine episodes. Both the original Toadal Drama Island and the Garry's Mod remake were cancelled after nine and two episodes respectively. * Mimi either directly or indirectly caused the elimination of most of all players except Waluigi, Toadsworth, Wario, Toadette, Luigi, Boo, Petey, Peach, and Kamek. * Boo is the only contestant in the final 4 who has never been in the botom 2. * Petey has single handedly eliminated 2 contestants, depite not being a villain. * In Episode 17, it was revealed that Trooper was charading as Kamek the entire game. * Bobomb Billy is the only cameo to have a confessional. * The island that was used for Toadal Drama Island, GMod Reboot & Toadal Drama Island Returns sank in Episode 17 and is no longer a valid option if future seasons were to occur.